Thumpies
"Thumpies are well-adapted to inter-dimensional travel, and can be found throughout the multi-verse. In fact, they even have their own game!" Description Thumpies are really fun monsters that are quite amusing. These crazy monsters bounce on the mushrooms and tree stump they use to make a "thumping" noise. During the Christmas season, the Thumpies temporarily wear an adorable festive costume to go with the well decorated island. Song The Thumpies' contribution to an island's song is a thundering drum sound of timpani, which is created when the duo jumps around upon their tree stump and mushroom instruments. Breeding The Thumpies Monsters can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements of Air, Plant and Cold. Possible combination(s): * + Mammott and Dandidoo * + Potbelly and Pango * + Tweedle and Furcorn Because Mammott takes much less time to hatch than both Potbelly and Tweedle, and all of the two-element monsters require the same amount of time, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all three element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Oaktopus.png|Oaktopus|link=Oaktopus|linktext=Oaktopus Furcorn.png|Furcorn|link=Furcorn|linktext=Furcorn Fuzzle Tree.png|Fuzzle Tree|link=Fuzzle Tree|linktext=Fuzzle Tree Dragoon Statue.png|Dragoon Statue|link=Dragoon Statue|linktext=Dragoon Statue Cozee Cabin.png|Cozee Cabin|link=Cozee Cabin|linktext=Cozee Cabin Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Oaktopus *Furcorn *Fuzzle Tree *Dragoon Statue *Cozee Cabin See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin Thumpies are a reference to the 'Big Blue Bubble Inc.' game with the same name. The name may have come from "thumping" of the instruments. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Christmas During the Christmas season of December, all Thumpies (on all the islands) turn white to resemble snowballs, and decorate their mushrooms and tree stump with lights and Christmas colors. They decorate their tree stump with a big snowflake.Their decorate as part of the Cold Island Christmas celebration. Rare Version Main Article: Rare Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the on the Rare Thumpies page. Notes *The in-game description is a reference to the 'Big Blue Bubble Inc.' game, Thumpies. *Thumpies appear in My Mammott game. *The name "Thumpies" remains constant in every translated version of My Singing Monsters. * The thundering sounds from the Thumpies' playground equipment are of definite pitch, just like actual timpani. * Interestingly, the Thumpies follow the same beat as the Mammots singing. * All versions of the Thumpies (regular, special, rare) have mushroom drums as complementary colours. * The Thumpies that are presented in the game My Singing Monsters are exactly like the ones from the game "Thumpies". The brown one is Fur-face while the pink one is Noobie. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Plant Category:Cold Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Cold Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island